Sème-la, cueille-la
by Beuah
Summary: "Mieux vaut être un guerrier dans un champ de fleurs qu'un jardinier dans un champ de bataille." Rien n'est bien sûr. À bien les connaître, on constate que finalement, aucun des deux ne se vaut plus que l'autre.


Bien le bonjour !

La fac, c'est passionnant, mais chronophage. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit autre chose que des écrits en rapport avec l'histoire de l'art ! Alors me revoici !

Pour me réconcilier avec la fanfiction et combattre la tristesse de voir la sécheresse actuelle de la fandom STS française – les temps sont vraiment durs pour tout le monde semble-t-il, j'ai écrit au fil de la plume deux petits textes qui se composent en miroir autour d'une citation célèbre dans le monde des arts martiaux mais dont je n'arrive pas à retracer la source – et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Ce texte s'insère dans les headcanons généraux de ma fanfic _Laissez-moi écrire_ et s'intègre donc au recueil _Le Codex empourpré_. Mais comme il est finalement très général et pour être sûre que tout le monde puisse bien avoir accès à la lecture de ce texte - pour lequel il n'est pas nécessaire de connaitre les tenants et aboutissants de ma fanfic principale, je le publie à part et j'en propose un doublon dans _Le Codex empourpré_. Normalement, ça explique aux personnes qui me suivent régulièrement pourquoi j'ai publié deux fois le même texte comme si j'étais sénile. Je n'ai pas su me décider entre les deux alternatives alors j'ai fait les deux, voilà !

En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, je célèbre un de mes duos préférés… Sans_ pairing_. Comme je suis mauvaise ! Il n'empêche que ça m'a permise de développer des idéologies et structures de pensée alors que je n'en avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion auparavant parce que c'était moins clair dans ma tête. Bref, c'est cadeau, ça me fait plaisir.

Allez, j'envoie la traditionnelle fiche technique et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Informations :_**

**Titre :** _Sème-la, cueille-la_

**Rating : M – Mentions de mort, de guerre et de violence graphique**

**Genre :** Spiritual, Angst

**Personnages :** DeathMask, Aphrodite

* * *

« Mieux vaut être un guerrier dans un champ de fleurs qu'un jardinier dans un champ de bataille » — Auteur inconnu.

Rien n'est bien sûr. À bien les connaître, on constate que finalement, aucun des deux ne se vaut plus que l'autre.

* * *

DeathMask est un guerrier. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, le conflit a toujours été ce qui a motivé son existence. Il ne voit pas l'humanité progresser autrement qu'en faisant front contre ce qui l'entrave. La force est à ses yeux quelque chose d'inné chez l'Homme, mais qu'il faut savoir faire grandir comme le plus beau des végétaux – pour résister à vents et marées ou pour que plus fort que soi vienne cueillir le fruit mûr et s'en nourrir.

Le Chevalier du Cancer est en mesure d'évaluer la force d'une personne par la manière dont son âme brille et oscille. Ô combien grande était alors sa satisfaction quand, sans une seule goutte de sang pour souiller le théâtre de sa folie, il pouvait cueillir une vie sans plus grande valeur que la sienne, parce que sa force et son devoir avaient triomphé d'autrui ! Il aimait vivre tant que ses victoires lui assuraient qu'il était du côté de ceux qui réécriraient l'histoire, réécriraient l'Homme, feraient cesser les absurdités sans nom que le Bien et le Mal faisaient faire dans un spectacle absurde. Il aimait vivre tant qu'il pouvait cultiver son jardin, façonner un monde à l'image de celui qu'il voulait voir naître.

Son jardin avait une avant-cour et une arrière-cour : l'avant-cour était dans son temple, composée des Masques des innocents dont il avait dû faucher, peut être injustement, la vie. Tout comme l'avertissement gravé sur la Porte des Enfers, cette entrée dans son monde qui se voulait reflet du monde des Hommes était un rappel. La guerre est aussi belle qu'elle est douloureuse et qu'elle n'est pas faite pour tout le monde. Si toutefois les guerriers se battent pour tout le monde, il arrive qu'ils aient également à battre tout le monde pour le propre bien de celui-ci. Quant à son arrière-cour, au milieu des étoiles de sa constellation, elle donne toujours à voir les âmes les plus belles. Elles fanent vite, et sont remplacées par d'autres. Le paysage bleu change incessamment. Loin du tumulte humain, les esprits méritants se reposent en attendant d'être jugés par les Spectres qui en ont la compétence. Parfois, DeathMask les rappelle à lui, afin que l'honneur de continuer à se battre leur soit attribué.

Mais l'exaltation de la guerre a pris fin. L'homme dressé contre les dieux à qui il vouait auparavant un culte est tombé. Son avant-cour a perdu tout son sens, et a disparu au beau milieu d'un après-midi de bataille. Bas les Masques, les sacrifices ont été vains.

De nouveau revenu dans ce grand théâtre de l'absurde qu'est la vie humaine, ne reste à DeathMask que la partie qu'il préférait de son jardin, dans laquelle il aimerait se reposer. Mais peut-il ne serait-ce qu'en caresser l'idée, lui qui a voulu la guerre dans un champ de fleurs ?

* * *

Aphrodite est un jardinier. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, la beauté des fleurs épanouies à l'orée du jour a toujours été ce qui l'a motivé à se lever le matin avant le chant du coq. L'humanité est à son sens précieuse parce qu'elle est dotée d'un regard, d'une capacité à faire de n'importe quel aspect de la vie une œuvre d'art. Son œuvre d'art préférée se nomme victoire : rien n'est plus beau, plus exaltant, plus sublime que la chaleur qui étreint le cœur d'un humain quand une réussite a été accomplie. Rien n'est plus beau, plus gratifiant, plus agréable pour lui que de s'aimer, s'aimer soi-même et aimer ceux qui ont contribué à ce succès. L'humanité, pourtant, lui semble vouée à l'échec depuis qu'elle s'est mise à perdre progressivement son regard sur la vie. Presque plus personne ne semble pour lui prendre la mesure ni les rênes de ce qui arrive en ce monde. Plus personne ne prend le temps d'admirer la beauté du monde.

Pour y remédier, parce que son statut de Chevalier le demandait et parce que cela motivait sincèrement son cœur passionné, Aphrodite des Poissons avait d'abord décidé de semer la beauté. Il avait alors désespérément cherché ce qui dépeindrait le mieux le miracle qu'est la vie humaine, et il avait pensé finir par trouver, le nez enfoui dans l'une de ses plus belles roses : il s'agissait pour lui du sang. L'essence, la quintessence, la fragrance, la couleur rouge garance. Tout ceci n'était que beauté, une beauté à laquelle personne ne pouvait échapper. Pour soigner le mal dont était frappé l'Homme, il fallait le saigner, le purifier, le faire passer du rouge de la colère et du vin au blanc de la pureté et du marbre.

Alors que la guerre se rapprochait, il avait semé le rouge dans son jardin, chaque jour un peu plus. Il pensait que s'épanouirait là la réussite de ses ambitions humanistes. Malheureusement, le sang a été trop versé, et l'a aveuglé à tout jamais. Plutôt que de se réchauffer, son cœur s'est refroidi, meurtri par la rose la plus blanche et la plus pure de son jardin perverti. Ses sacrifices ont été vains, parce que son adversaire lui a exposé une beauté si grande qu'il en a réalisé l'horreur réelle de sa propre entreprise. Tombé au milieu des roses, Aphrodite s'est alors demandé si les graines de sa folie seraient emportées par le vent et si son hideux jardin disparaitrait du regard des hommes pour leur bien.

Son jardin a entièrement fané au crépuscule, alors qu'on l'a fait revenir pour en contempler l'agonie et pour prendre la mesure de toute cette vie qui lui échappe désormais. Aphrodite a alors nourri l'espoir de ne pas se réveiller le lendemain matin, pour ne pas être à nouveau un jardinier dans un champ de bataille.


End file.
